


Don't Listen To A Word I Say

by Cherry_Bugs



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: (Harry - Red Guy, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manny - Yellow guy), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Robin - Duck, Roy sucks, Trauma, fanon names, like he is the w o r s t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Bugs/pseuds/Cherry_Bugs
Summary: After escaping the simulation, Harry goes back to their old home, alone. When Robin shows back up at his house, it's unexpected.A story about recovery and found family. (And hating Roy's guts.)Title from Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men
Relationships: Duck & Red Guy & Yellow Guy (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared), Duck/Red Guy (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared), Roy & Yellow Guy (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Don't Listen To A Word I Say

One month after he’d escaped the simulation, there was a knock at the door to his apartment. The rain was pelting down onto the windows, and Harry wondered who would be out in weather like this. When he opened it, he definitely wasn’t expecting one of the two others who’d been trapped with him.

“Robin?”

The green haired man stood in front of him, his face soaked with tears and rain and his hands trembling as one hung in the air about to knock again.

“Harry I-”

“Come inside, you look awful.”

And so, Robin stepped inside.

\---

Harry went into the closet and grabbed one of his many cardigans and wrapped it around Robin’s shoulders, forcing the smaller man down into an armchair.

“Harry-”

“Robin you need to warm up.”

“Harry!” Robin placed his hand on Harry’s arm, as the other man busied about.

“I’ll get-”

“Harry, Manny’s still in there.”

Harry felt as if the whole world stopped as he whirled around to stare at his friend, wide-eyed, searching for anything that could indicate that his friend was joking. His vision blurred with tears and he thought about the youngest of their trio. He fell down into the chair next to Robin’s.

“No… I- I have to- we have to… it’s not…. He’s just a kid, he’s just-” Harry ran a hand through his hair.

“There’s nothing we can do about it right now. When I woke up I was in a phone booth, and I imagine it’s the same for you, so we have no idea where Manny is in the real world.”

“We can’t just do nothing, Robin.”

“What could we do, then?”

“I know…. I know we don’t know who did- who's doing this but I…. I always suspected..”

“Who?”

“Roy.” Harry stared at his feet. He knew in his gut that he was right, and he knew that Robin knew it too, but they had both known Roy for so long, it felt weird to consider him a bad guy even though they’d never really been on good terms.

Robin stared blankly at the wall for what felt like hours. 

He never replied.

\---

“Well, all of your stuff is still in your room. I didn’t want to get rid of it, in case you came back, and you did… so…” Harry shifted on his feet, nervously. The two had sat in silence for nearly 20 minutes before Harry got up for bed, “I’ll let you get some rest. Goodnight, Robin.”

Robin sat alone in his old room. It felt so forign. June Nineteenth had gone on for likely several years, though time was warped for them, so he hadn’t been home in ages. He stared at the walls, all of the photographs he had taken over the years of the three of them. He lay down on his bed that felt so unfamiliar. As he tried and failed to sleep he realized what the problem was. During June Nineteenth, the three of them had all slept in the same room. So being alone was strange.

He lay awake for a few more minutes, contemplating whether he should go to Harry or not. 

‘What if he thinks I’m strange?’ he thought. ‘He might understand, but..’

Relenting, he got up from his bed, and opened the door. The living room was dim, moonlight coming through the windows and passing over a figure standing in the kitchen, facing away from Robin.

Robin’s gut reaction was to run. Run away before it starts singing because once it starts so does the pain and the fear and-

“Robin? Why are you up?” Harry had turned to face him in his panic.

Robin let his harsh breaths slow, “I- I couldn’t sleep.. I guess I’m not used to sleeping with no one else in the room..”

Harry let out a small chuckle, “If it helps, neither am I.”

The two stood in silence for a moment, avoiding eye contact.

“Could I..?” Robin began.

“Of course.”

That night, Harry slept better than he had in Months.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Blease leave a comment and I will love you forever.


End file.
